


Dark Angel

by The_Goddess_Asteria



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, OC is technokinetic, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Iron Man 1, Starts at Age of Ultron and ends with Far From Home, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Goddess_Asteria/pseuds/The_Goddess_Asteria
Summary: Pietro looked at Wanda before moving Dakota closer. “We were 10 years old. Wanda and I were having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits two floors below it makes a hole in the floor. Dakota’s family gone.”“I was outside,” she said softly. Far away from any of the bomb’s danger, but she had to stand there and watch it happen. The screams and pleads had wrapped around her as she watched with a tear streaked face.“Our parents go in that hole.” Pietro recounted. “And the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But it doesn't go off. It just sits in the rubble. Three feet from our faces and on the side of the shell, is painted one word.”“‘Stark.”’ Wanda spat with as much hatred as the three of them felt.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. I

Dakota Morgenstern was a quiet girl. She chose to be part of the background, to blend in rather than stick out. She wasn’t born Sokvian but she had been there long enough to love it like she was. 

Her voice quiet and soft with long golden brown hair and green eyes. Her features, Wanda always said, drew the attention of others but her quiet personality always made them get bored. The Maximoff twins were anything but boring and maybe that was why she was drawn to them. Pietro was fun and energetic, always moving from one point to another. Wanda took on the role of watching out for them, keeping them all safe anyway she could.

So when that first bomb fell and went off, the next one falling to the building she knew all too well, her world changed. She grew angry and so tired of keeping her voice to herself. When Wanda came to her telling her about a program that would make them able to protect Sokovia, she joined them.

She wasn’t expecting the injections or the tests they ran. She wasn’t expecting to gain this whole new access that she still had trouble figuring out.

She could bring anything technological crashing down without a thought. She could take control over the technology around them. It took her some time to get used to it, the first time she had connected and she got  _ everything _ at once and it drove her crazy. But she fought through it, she completed each one of those tests and any of ones after perfectly. They told them they were keeping Sokovia safe and that’s all she wanted.

Pietro was fast,  _ super fast _ and she still didn’t fully understand Wanda’s powers mow matter how many times she read through the file in her mind. Much like Wanda a color appeared when she used her power only Dakota’s eyes turned bright green while bright red mist moved around Wanda’s hands. While she was disappointed with the physical manifestation they both teased Pietro for being nothing of a blur which meant that all those girls wouldn’t be able to see them.

It felt good that she was finally doing something to help even if they weren’t allowed to fully leave yet. For her, she barely saw anything but the screens in front of her. Mostly because from there she was able to connect to the server and do her job quickly and efficiently, leaving no trace that they had been there.

But things were changing.

_ “Report to your stations immediately. This is not a drill. We are under an attack!”  _ Dakota stayed huddled with the twins, Pietro with an arm around her shoulder as Wanda held his hand. The building was shaking and she couldn’t stop thinking about that day the bombs went off in their village.  _ “We are under attack!” _

“What should we do?” She whispered and the building shook again, dust falling down into her face. She blinked it away and stepped closer to Pietro.

“Stay together.” They’re accent, unlike hers, was heavy Sokovian. Hers only came out when she spoke certain ways and she always liked the way it sounded. Her left eyes glowed, her connection to the database showing her a few images of what was happening outside and she frowned.

“Little Cub?”

She smiled a little at the nickname that formed due to her small size but then it fell at the sight of red and gold metal flashing by. “It’s the Avengers.” She saw Herr Strucker standing in front of the screens and as the people around him started moving.

Her eyes went to the scientist who always gave her some type of sweet before she was tested. She didn’t have to listen through the audio to know what he was saying. One look at Wanda’s face and Dakota knew they were talking about them.

Herr Strucker moved from the doctor, looking around the room at each of them and Dakota straightened. “We will not yield!” He called, “The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us.” He walked down the small pathway. “We will send them back in bags. No surrender!”

“No surrender!” The soldiers shouted and Dakota tracked the way Herr Strucker leaned into the doctor, her eyes being able to figure out the words he was whispering very quickly.

“He’s going to leave.” She said softly and looked up at them. “We have to fight.”

“Of course we are.” Pietro shifted so he was holding both her and Wanda more securely. “Hold on.”

In a flash they were out of the room and Pietro set her and Wanda off first before taking the tunnel outside. Wanda headed off and Dakota walked forward, perfectly fine in the pants and dark sweater she was wearing.

She left her eye glowed green as she reached out for any feeling of invading technology. She was alerted pretty quickly and headed towards the bottom where the labs were. Dakota quickly took the stairs and saw the doctor was deleting files off the computer. He wasn’t the enemy so that meant someone else was nearby.

“Dakota,” she smiled and hopped down the last step. He motioned for her to join him. “You must get it.” She knew what he was talking about and pushed on the wall, the door falling away making her grin. She walked through and headed down the hall with a smile on her face. Dakota laughed to herself as she turned the corner and headed all the way down to where the alien was, they had named the thing after Pietro.

Dakota ran her fingers over the metal and looked at the glowing blue scepter in the center of the room. She headed towards it, about to reach out and grab it when there was a giant blue ping in her right eye. She turned around and saw a flash of blue, Dakota quickly hid under one of the desks at the sound of footsteps. She heard a voice that was all too familiar and she stood slowly. Her eyes were glowing bright green as he faced her, the electricity flickering and causing sparks over his head and falling down. 

“We have another Enhanced,” he said in that tone that made her angry. The lights flickered again, sparks flying. “A girl.” Her lips curled into a cruel smile as it all went dark, nothing but the glow of her eyes and the scepter giving off light. Then the emergency ones kicked in but she only let two turn on, keeping it dark enough for Wanda to sneak up then Dakota was gone in a flash.

She realized that she was outside the tunnel connected to the building and Pietro was holding her in his arms. He set her down, her black boots crunching against the snow. “Will she be okay?”

“Of course.” He told her with a grin, “She’s Wanda.” Dakota laughed and softly pushed Pietro towards the tunnel.

“Go get my sister.” He sped off and she tucked her hair behind her ears and waited. They appeared and she linked her hands with both of theirs, the little family heading away from the building and towards the town. Dakota let her eyes glow and wiped everything from the remaining screens just in case they went looking for them again.

**⋯**

“Lab’s all set up, Boss.” Maria called out as she walked onto the quinjet. Tony turned around in the pilot’s chair,

“Oh, actually, he’s the boss.” He pointed to where Steve was. “I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler.” He got up from his chair.

“What’s the word on Strucker?”

“NATO’s got him.” Maria told him, holding the tablet in her hand.

“The three Enchanted?”

“Twins and a friend.” She handed it over. “Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Then Dakota Morgenstern.” Steve flicked through the images of the trio as they walked. “All orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia’s had a rough history. It’s nowhere special, but it’s on the way to everywhere special.”

“Their abilities?” He asked as they turned the corner, stopping on the woman with glowing green eyes

“He’s got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroelectronic interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation. And the last one,” Steve looked at her and Maria stopped. “He’s fast, his twin is weird and the last one can control anything tech.”

“Well, they’re gonna show up again.” The elevator beeped and the doors opened, he handed the tablet back.

“Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker’s experiments.” Steve got on the elevator. “It’s nuts.”

“Right,” he said as he pressed the button. “What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?” He told her with a smile and Maria gave him a look.

“We’re not at war, Captain.”

“They are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Age of Ultron Wanda and Pietro are both 26 so my OC will be as well


	2. II

She picked up a pair of black sunglasses and carefully set them on her face then looked at herself in the mirror. Dakota smiled a bit when she saw that her eyes were completely blocked. 

No one would know.

Pietro was making his way through the food aisle and she had no idea where Wanda went. Dakota headed towards her brother, turning her attention to the register making it open quickly. Pietro disappeared in a flash to get it as she wiped the camera that was pointed at them.

He grabbed her arm and then they were gone. She laughed once they were outside and Pietro handed her a piece of candy. Dakota grinned at him and they went walking down the street, he had an arm over her shoulder to keep her close just in case they needed to get away.

“Where’s Wanda?” She asked, looking around for any sign of her sister. “She didn’t come with us did she?”

“She’s close by, don’t worry.” Dakota nodded even though she was still a little worried. She did not want to lose anyone else. It was nightfall by the time they got to wherever Wanda had gone and when Dakota looked up at the building she understood.

He opened the gate and she stepped thought to find Wanda standing in the center of the room. Sitting on a raised dais was a blanketed figure.

“They’re here,” Wanda said. “So talk and if you are wasting our time-”

“Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city?” Dakota frowned that, confused at how she was hearing it in two places. With her ears and in her mind. “The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God.” She stepped forward slowly, trying to get a better look. 

“I like that,” her eyes caught on a flash of metal. “The geometry of belief. You're wondering why you can’t look inside my head.”

“Sometimes it’s hard.” Wanda said as she stepped forward. “But sooner or later every man shows himself.”

“And you are wondering why you can.” Dakota stepped forward a bit more as he turned, the blanket falling and her breath caught. “Surprise.”

“Wow,” she breathed out and walked around him as he spoke to Wanda. Her eyes traced the lines and metal, going to the sharp points of his face then to the glow of his eyes. 

“Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war. Invaders create Avengers. People create smaller people? Uh, “Children.” He laughed and she focused a bit more on what she was getting. “I lost the word, there. Children designed to supplant them, to help them end.” He looked right at her and stepped forward, but she stood her ground. 

“And you’re going to end the Avengers.” She said as her left eye glowed green.

“I’ve come to save the world.” He told her, “But also...yeah.” Dakota blinked and looked at her siblings.

They got there first thanks to Pietro but the robot man was right there after them, walking right in without so much of a glance backwards. She followed after him with a smile at the feeling of so much...life indoors and practically ran into the lab.

“We’ll move out right away.” She stopped in the center, pushing her glasses up into her hair and looking around. “This is a start but there's something we need to begin the real work.”

“All of these are…”

“Him.” Dakota told her sister, sounding a little breathless. “It’s amazing.”

“You see it don’t you?” She nodded and walked back to her siblings, a soft smile on her face making them relax a bit more. “I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony.” He flew up to pull down on a chain. “They’re discordant. Disconnected. Stark’s already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads…” he said to Wanda. 

“Everyone’s plan is not to kill them.” Pietro told him and Dakota nodded slightly.

“And make them martyrs?” He flew close to them. "You need patience. Need to see the big picture.”

“I don’t see the big picture,” he told the robot. “I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it, every day.” Dakota looked down, wrapping her arms around herself.

“You all lost your parents in the bombing. I’ve seen the records.”

“The records are not the picture.”

“Pietro,” Wanda said.

“No,” the robot said. “Please.”

Pietro looked at Wanda before moving Dakota closer. “We were 10 years old. Wanda and I were having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits two floors below it makes a hole in the floor. Dakota’s family gone.”

“I was outside,” she said softly. Far away from any of the bomb’s danger, but she had to stand there and watch it happen. The screams and pleads had wrapped around her as she watched with a tear streaked face.

“Our parents go in that hole.” Pietro recounted. “And the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But it doesn't go off. It just sits in the rubble. Three feet from our faces and on the side of the shell, is painted one word.”

“‘Stark.”’ Wanda said, eyes flashing red slightly.

“We were trapped for two days.”

“Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks.” Wanda said, “I think, “This will set it off.” We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us.”

“We know what they are,” Dakota whispered.

“I wondered why only you three survived Strucker’s experiments. Now I don’t. We will make it right.” He walked closer. “You and I can hurt them,” he told Pietro then focused on Dakota and Wanda. “But you two will tear them apart from the inside and out.”

ー

Dakota hummed to herself as she made her way through the ship, running her hands over the metal making the lights flickered every so often as she walked. She smirked and everything powered down in a flash, the lights going out and she stayed still as her brother brushed past her. Dakota kept moving and stepped through the door, eyes flicking over the area while Wanda came in behind her.

“Yeah,” the man said. “The Enhanced. Strucker’s prized pupils.” He took a seat and held up a dish, “Do you want a candy? Hm?” He put the dish back and she reached out in her head and sent up a warning for anyone coming in. “I was sorry to hear about Strucker but then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life. Not a growth market.”

Pietro looked down then at her, her eyes flicked to Wanda. “You don’t know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I’m afraid I’m not that afraid.”

“Everybody is afraid of something.” Wanda said as she walked closer, Dakota shifted on instinct to cover her other side.

“Cuttlefish,” he told them. “Deep sea fish. They make light, disco lights…” he makes a noise and she tilts her head. “...to hypnotize their prey, and then,” he made a grabbing motion with his hand. “I saw a document. It was terrifying.” Pietro grabbed a piece of candy from the tray, handing her one too and the man started at them before looking back at Wanda.

“So if you're going to fiddle with my brain,” a familiar tug and she smiled her eyes went to the window where he would be appealing any second now. “And make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don’t do business and I know you’re not in charge.” He stood and her smile widened at the sight of Ultron, his name was whispered to her. “And I only deal with the man in charge.” Glass shattered as he came in and she stepped back, watching as the man flew back.

“There is no man in charge.” She hummed as he walked forward and leaned down. “Let’s talk business.”

Dakota walked by Ultron’s side, letting the lights flicker back on with every step they took as the arms dealer led the way down the stairs. A faint tap of metal against her arm and she let her eyes glow so there was enough power for him to open the door. The lights flickered for a moment before steadying and her breath caught at the sight of the tubes in there.

She stood in the space between Ultron and Wanda, arms crossed and looked right at the tall dark skinned man staring at her. “Upon this rock,” Ultron said as the tube was placed in his hand. “I will build my church. Vibranium .” He tossed it to Pietro who caught it easily and Dakota peered at it.

“You know, it came at a great personal cost.” He reached up and touched his neck. “It’s worth billions.” Ultron laughed and tilted his head towards her, she connected and helped the rise of numbers until she was satisfied then nodded slightly. 

“Now so are you.” The phone buzzed and the dark skin man pulled it out. “We put it all under your dummy holdings. Finance is so weird.” Dakota nodded slightly and pulled out another piece of candy from her jacket pocket. “But I always say, “Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich and wait to find out which is which.”’

The buzzing of the phone kept going as the man turned, looking up at Ultron. “Stark.” Dakota tensed, candy halfway to her mouth and that caused Prieto to take it from her.

“What?”

“Tony Stark used to say that. To me. Your one of his.” Her warnings went off and she straightened, head snapping to the side.

“I am not.” He grabbed the man’s arm and when the other went to raise his gun Wanda waved her hands and kept his hand down. “You think I’m one of Stark’s puppets? His hollow men?” She looked over at the tone his voice took. “I mean look at me, do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing!” He waved his hand and she looked in horror at his arm on the ground.

“I’m sorry. I’m...Oh! I’m sure that’s going to be okay. I don’t understand. Don’t compare me with Stark!” He kicked the man down the stairs.

“He’s on his way,” she said in a small voice as her eyes looked at the arm on the floor. “He’s here.”

 _“You know,”_ they turned where the Iron Man suit was flying. _“That’s cheating.”_ Dakota watched as two other people walked in where Stark landed, Ultron facing them fully as Wanda and Pietro stood in line with her. 

“No one has to break anything.” The one in the cape said and she ran her eyes over him, receiving the data Ultron was giving her. Thor, a flash of images of chaos and destruction had her wincing slightly. More and more filled her visions and she knew her eyes were glowing brighter. Steve Rogers, Captain America. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow. Clint Barton, Hawkeye and the files on Bruce Banner’s made Thor’s look mild.

“Clearly you never made an omelet.” Ultron said as he stood at the end of the bridge, staring them down.

 _“He beat me by one second.”_ Stark said and she tilted her head, reaching out slightly and the crackle of something washed over her. She could feel what it was connected to, more like who actually. Two people up top.

“Ah, yes. He’s funny.” Pietro said. “Mr. Stark,” he walked forward. “It’s what? Comfortable?” He looked over the bridge at the bombs, “Like old times?”

_“This was never my life.”_

Captain America walked forward. “You three can still walk away from this.”

“Oh we will.” Wanda called out but he kept moving forward,

“I know you’ve suffered.” 

Dakota laughed, shaking her head and meeting his eyes. “You don’t know anything.”

“Captain America,” Ultron said. “God’s righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but…”

“If you believe in peace,” Thor called. “Then let us keep it.”

“I think you're confusing “peace” with “quiet.”’ He said as he walked forward and Dakota looked over the suit, it would take her a few minutes to get into and those minutes could be used for something better like cutting the lights would work. Maybe just a few up top for-

 _“Uh-huh.”_ Stark called. _“What’s the vibranium for?”_

“I’m glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan.” Wanda looked at her and she nodded, letting her know she was okay and ready. Ultron moved, pulling Stark closer as bots came flying down.

Her eyes glowed and she controlled the ones on the ground, cutting off the lights up top where people who were on the ship before were coming out of the hallways. Pietro grabbed her, putting her on the stairs above and out of the gunfire and her eyes caught on the archer. She blinked and the lights were blowing up above him and he moved quickly as sparks showered down.

Dakota winced when she felt once of the bots no longer in use. She grabbed onto the rail, scanning the area for the other one and finding it near Wanda. “Ultron wants mind games,” she said through the bot and one look at Wanda let her know that she had gotten the message. She reached out and felt a crackle of electricity from somewhere close by. Not the ship but somewhere else.

Wanda came out of the stairwell and Dakota pointed down where she heard the faint crackle of tech. She took the stairs back down and headed to where the vibranium was, waving her hand to move one of the robots out of the way and making sure it was all there.

Her eyes flicked over before nodding and they moved back. With a wave of her hand the door was closed and she knew they would get it out. There was a beeping, her attention straying for a moment to see the rest of the men fall. She walked out carefully and there was a loud gasp from above and she saw Wanda bent over. The lights all burst and she felt Pietro lift her up and then they were outside n the ground nearby.

“What happened?” She asked quickly, placing her hands on her sister’s shoulder as she panted. “What did they do?”

“What can we do?”

Wanda groaned, still bent over. “It hurts.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Pietro stood and Dakota took his place. “I’ll be right back.”

“No, I want...I want to finish the plan.” Wanda said as she looked at Dakota. “I want the big one.”

“I can find him.” She closed her eyes, reaching out for that static feeling she got earlier and tugged slightly. The sound of an engine starting coming from close by and they all looked to find a man stumbling from the trees. Bruce Banner. The Hulk.

While Wanda let her red magic out Dakota closed her eyes, reaching out until she found it. Him. “It’s done.” It came out as a whisper but she knew he heard it through the connection.

_“Come on home then.”_


	3. III

Dakota sat on the table, swinging her feet back and forth in front of her and she looked at the screens around her. They had gotten here last night and she did nothing but keep trying to figure out the codes, Ultron had given her one job and it wasn’t working. She tugged lightly on the end of her hair as worked, going through more and more possible combinations before it changed again. When she found out who was doing this, she was going to make every piece of technology they used to keep her out explode.

“Dakota,” was whispered and she slid off of the lab table and followed Wanda and Pietro into the lab. Her eyes went to the cradle in the center of the room and she tilted her head slightly at the yellow glow showing. 

She was getting some sort of connection, it was fuzzy but there and she was having a hard time filtering through. As she worked on filtering some of it away, Dakota pulled up the files Ultron had in his code. She flicked through them, frowning slightly when there were locks on certain ones that looked very interesting. She saw his code appear to change the lock and she crept back and waited as he unknowingly gave her the new passcode.

He left their connection and she moved closely, putting in the new passcode and making sure that she was facing Pietro as she did so Ultron wouldn’t see her glowing eyes. Images flashed in her mind and she slipped off the table, being caught by her brother and set on the ground.

“Are you alright?” Her eyes went to Wanda who was walking towards the cradle. Maybe she saw something wrong...maybe Wanda could-

“I can read him.” She said while looking at it. Pietro kept her close and she could tell he wanted to ask what made her jump like that but Dakota needed to know. Needed a second opinion to make sure... “He’s dreaming.”

“I wouldn’t call it dreams.” Dr. Cho said, “It’s Ultron’s base consciousness.” So he was...he was going to- “Informational noise. Soon…”

“How soon?” He asked, “I’m not being pushy.”

“We’re imprinting a physical brain.” The doctor told him but she kept her eyes on her sister who was standing at the cradle.. “There are no shortcuts. Even if your magic gem…” Wanda placed her hand on the cradle then she cried out, falling back.

The plan she saw, it was real. He was going to kill them all.

She walked forward to steady Wanda who still had her eyes on the robot staring back at them. “How could you?”

“How could I what?”

“You said we would destroy the Avengers,” Dakota said for her. “Make a better world.”

“It will be better.”

“When everyone is dead?” Wanda asked, hands tightening on Dakota to keep her close. She must have noticed his curled fist too.

“That is not…” Ultron shouted then stopped. “The human race will have every opportunity to improve.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Ask Noah.” She closed her eyes and Wanda hugged her, she could hear Pietro whispering softly in Sokovian. Then there was that fuzzy connection again...not from Ultron but . It wasn’t hurting her, no it was curious. Her eyes went to the cradle. 

“You are a madman.” 

“There were more than a dozen extinction-level events before even the dinosaurs got there.” She just stared at him. “When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it.” She shivered at his voice. “And, believe me, he’s winding up. We have to evolve.” He ran his hands over the cradle “There’s no room for the weak.” Dakota saw Wanda with her fingers, red mist travelling and while he was distracted Dakota shut it down slowly but surely then dropped all the warning signals she created around them.

“And who decides who’s weak?”

“Life.” Ultron laughed and she got a photo of an aircraft coming but without the warnings Ultron would know at a later time. She pulled the plug quickly on this, ending the upload. “Life always decides. There’s incoming.” The sound of the upload ending and Ultron looks at her, “You too Dark Angel?”

“Don’t speak to her.”

“Just-” Before he could finish they were gone.

Pietro sent them down at a market place but the images were still playing in her mind as she leaned over and caught her breath. Wanda pulled her in for another hug, whispering in Sokovian. Her eyes went to the tv where the screen was showing off the fight happening in the streets. Dakota looked at Wanda who turned to Pietro, the three of them sharing a look before nodding. She took a breath and in a flash they were there.

Dakota narrowed her eyes on the robot, eyes glowing green and freezing Ultron in place as Pietro ran forward to hit him. He turned but the poles were moved by red to keep him from firing.

Ultron looked at them, his eyes resting on her and they glowed bright red. She stepped forward, not at all fazed but the assault he was trying to form but her mind was powerlocked. Something Wanda did to both Pietro and her when she figured out her powers. To keep them safe from control of others and if the order was ever carried for her to take control of them.

“Please don’t do this.”

“What choice do we have?” She told him and Ultron turned, firing at Pietro who moved out of the way in a flash. Ultron flew off after that and Dakota grabbed onto the side of the train as it went crashing off the track.

The Captain turned to him, “Civilians in our path.” Pietro was gone and he looked at them. “Can you stop this thing?” Wanda stayed in the center while she closed her eyes, pressing her hand against it and causing the metal to slow down. With Wanda’s magic it happened quicker and so the train was stopped and in the middle of the street. Smoke was around them as she hopped out, heading quickly for Pietro.

“I’m fine,” he said between gasps of breath. “I just need to take a minute.” He sat down and she looked at Wanda.

“I’m very tempted not to give you one.”

“The Cradle?” Dakota asked, “Did you get it?”

“Stark will take care of it.” Wanda shook her head,

“No, he won’t.” It was silent after that, the only sound being Pietro’s intake of breath as he sat down at her side.

“You don’t know what you're talking about.” The Captain told Wanda. “Stark is not crazy.” Wanda didn’t look convinced.

“He will do anything to make things right.”

He seemed to understand then and she heard the crackled, her eyes going to his ear. “Stark, come in. Stark.”

“Ultron can’t tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it.” Dakota said softly, moving closer to Wanda. 

“Where do you think he gets that?” Her sister finished while staring at the man. It was then that he fully understood what they were trying to say.

ー

She winced as they walked inside the room due the amount of unknown technology she was getting. She felt a familiar brush against her mind and her eyes flickered between trying to keep it out and trying to speak. It was connecting with her and she stumbled a bit at the input she was getting. Pietro caught her arm and she gasped slightly, eyes snapping to where she was getting it from.

“It’s happening.”

The Captain led them the rest of the way and she shook her head, the force of the data...of what they were trying to get...it was affecting her. The gem, she realized. What gave her the connection to everything technology and now the gem was not only a part of her but whatever else was inside of that cradle.

That wasn’t just it through...there was something else in there.

“I’m going to say this once.” The Captain said.

“How about “none-ce”?

“Shut it down!”

“Nope,” Stark said as he moved and her eyes flicked to the screen. They were putting something in there...that’s what that other thing was. “Not going to happen.”

“You don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“And you do?” Banner said, “She’s not in your head.” He pointed to Wanda and Dakota shifted a bit.

“I know you're angry.”

“Oh, were way past that.” he told her, “I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.”

“Banner,” the Captain said as he walked forward. “After everything that’s happened…”

“It's nothing compared to what’s coming!” Stark shouted and Dakota looked at Pietro. He sped off and she simply reversed the download, an alert coming up on the screen.

“No, no. Go on.” He said as they looked between her and her brother. “You were saying?” There was a gunshot and he went falling through the glass. She moved forward but was caught by Stark,

“Restart it.” The Captain tossed his shield and there was a flash of light, Stark let her go and she moved towards the screens but was distracted when Banner grabbed Wanda.

“Shut it down!” She nodded and pressed her hand against the top. Suddenly someone moved her back and there was a flash of red as Thor fell on top of the cradle, raising his hammer and her eyes widened when lightning flashed.

“Wait!” It was too late, he brought it down and she gasped as the screens shifted. Her knees hit the floor as pain bloomed in her head, eyes glowing bright green at the overcharge of energy she was getting through the connection. 

That gem, that yellow gem. It went both ways now.

The cradle exploded and a man came out, resting against the side and he slowly raised his head. Her eyes went to the yellow gem before meeting his and he stared right back at her. He stood and looked around the room before focusing back and her eyes glowed bright green, testing but then he pounced. Thor moved in front of her and tossed him towards the window.

He went crashing through glass and his body spun until he floated in the air and looked out at the lights from the city.

_ You're like me. _ Dakota stepped forward, hearing someone else move behind her but she shook her head to keep them from moving. She carefully sent everything she knew about the world to him, letting him see and that’s when she saw the bright orange of the data she saw when she was trying to get the codes.

She could see it. Ultron, the orange code, two mixes of something she didn’t know and then the gem all put together to create...this person. She understood then what exactly happened to herself. Her human body and mind had been altered to be able to adjust to fit what the gem put inside. That was why there were so many tests, that is why she was able to feel and understand the technology what was around her.

She was a living piece of technology in the human flesh. Something different, new...like him.

“I am,” She said slowly and he turned and floated back towards them. A suit spread over his body as he touched down on the floor and Thor set his hammer down.

“I am sorry.” He told her and she nodded. “That was odd.” There was a brush of wind and she felt Pietro behind her, not having to turn around to know Wanda was there too. He looked at Thor, “Thank you.” The god nodded slightly.

“Thor?” The Captain called out. “You helped create this?” Her eyes went to him, narrowing slightly.

“I’ve had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is that.” He pointed to the gem.

“What? The gem?”

“It’s the Mind Stone.” He explained, “It’s one of the six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.”

“Then why would you bring…”

“Because Stark is right.” She blinked, a little confused on what exactly was happening around them.

“Oh, it’s definitely the end times.” Dakota smiled a bit.

“The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron.”

“Not alone,” he said and she tilted her head and moved a little bit closer. Pietro tugged her back before she got too close. Her eyes flicked to Wanda who had her eyes trained on the man.

“Why does your Vision sound like Jarvis?”

“We reconfigured Jarvis’s matrix to create something new.” So that’s what the orange was in there. What had changed the codes...Jarvis.

“You think I’m a child of Ultron.” He said, turning around to face the Captain.

“You’re not?”

“I’m not Ultron. I am not Jarvis. I am…” he looked down and Dakota could feel him looking for an answer. “I am.”

“I looked in your head,” Wanda said as she moved towards him. “And saw annihilation.”

“Look again.”

A scoff and the archer walked towards them. “Her seal of approval means jack to me.”

“Their powers, the horrors in our heads,” Thor said. “Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. And they’re nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side...”

“Is it?” The Captain asked and turned to Vision. “Are you? On our side?”

“I don’t think it’s that simple.” She could see the possibilities running in his head, processing what he knew and trying to figure out what he didn’t. “I am on the side of life. Ultron isn’t, he will end it all.”

“What’s he waiting for?”

“You,” Dakota said and they’re eyes went to her. It really wasn't that hard to piece together what Ultron wanted.

“Where?”

“Sokovia.” Barton said as he walked forward. “He’s got Nat there too.”

Banner walked forward slowly. “If we’re wrong about you,” he told Vision. “If you're the monster that Ultron made you to be…”

“What will you do?” They were silent and he looked at her, she tilted her head and pushed forward a bit for him to get what they were saying. He turned back to the group. “I don’t want to kill Ultron. He is unique and he is in pain.” He moved, “But that pain will roll over the Earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every form he’s built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now. Not one of us can do it with the others.”

He looked at his hands, “Maybe I am a monster. I don’t think I’d know if I were one. I’m not what you are,” he turned. “And not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me.” He turned and held out the hammer towards Thor. “But we need to go.”

Thor took it and Dakota smiled to herself as he walked away. “Right,” Thor patted Stark on the shoulder. “Well done.”

“Three minutes.” The Captain said as he looked at each of them. “Get what you need.”


	4. IV

Dakota looked over the clothes before her and grabbed the dark clothes with boots, smiling to herself when her brother ruffled her hair. She grabbed a red jacket and handed it over to Wanda. She had been staring at where Thor and Vision were talking.

After changing they walked out of the room together and she stood between them both, moving as one as they walked onto the jet. Dakota ran her fingers against the metal and one of the screens glowed green before fading as she pulled away.

“Ultron knows we’re coming.” The Captain told them and she looked at the small thing in her hand, placing it in her ear. “Odds are we’ll be riding into heavy fire. That’s what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn’t. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace. And that’s not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them.” 

She turned, facing the man. “And we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron’s been building, we find Romanoff and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we’re monsters. That we’re what’s wrong with the world. This isn’t just about beating him. It’s about whether he’s right.”

The jet landed and she moved to one of the towers as Pietro ran around the city and Wanda let her mist spread. Dakota changed the screens to show the message in Sokovian,

_ Evacuate the city.  _ Flashed everywhere in her bright green. She kept moving down the streets, sending the message to more and more screens as they walked towards the bridge. Cars were blocking her way so she climbed on one, slipping into the vehicles to get each of them moving quicker so more could get out faster. 

She felt something brush against the net she casted around just in case Ultron came and turned quickly, seeing robots climbing up from the ground.

“Everyone off the bridge!” She shouted and jumped off the car. Dakota quickly took over the ones around her, causing them to fall off edges, explode or shoot themselves. Wanda moved people back and created a red shield.

“Run!” Wanda shouted and Dakota kept moving, the robots around her exploding as she moved. Then she felt the ground shake and she paused, cracks appearing in the ground.

“Move!” She called to a group, seeing how her side was getting higher. Dakota called a few robots over, their eyes bright green as she had them grab a few people that were falling off the side and fly them down to land.

_ “Do you see the beauty of it?” _ A voice said from above and she tilted her head towards the glint of metal in the sky.  _ “The inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor.” _ She watched in horror as buildings fell, the hum of whatever was in the ground below her ringing in her hears.  _ “My swift and terrible sword. And the earth will crack with the weight of our failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles,” _ she made the red eyed robot explode. It’s parts scatter over the street.  _ “The only thing living in this world will be metal.” _

_ “Morgenstern,” _ was said in her ear and she frowned a bit at Stark.  _ “Can you stop this?” _

“No.” She admitted, “I can’t connect. When Vision burned him out of the net, it broke the connection I had with him. I have to be there to get access.”

_ “Not happening.” _ Pietro said quickly and she sighed. Dakota blinked and the two robots fell in behind her, their hands changing to guns

_ “Stark, Morgenstern. Find a way to get us down safely. The rest of us have one job,” _ the Captain said.  _ “Tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off.” _ She smiled a bit and found the red and gold amour in front of her.

_ “Nice guards.” _ She smiled and took his hand. Dakota turned back and looked over the robots, sending them the message to kill the rest coming this way. They took off towards the air and she was set down at the church.

Dakota moved towards it and she ran her eyes over the machine, eyes scanning it as she got connected. “I can’t just try to shut it off,” she told him. “It would make things worse. What do you see?”

_ “Friday, connect her.” _

**_The anti-gravs are rigged to flip._** An Irish voice said in her mind. **_Touch them, they’ll go full reverse thrust. The city’s not coming down slow._**

“We-” she was cut off by a body being slammed near her. Dakota went flying back against the stone and she gasped as pain bloomed in her head, seeing spots in her vision. When the dust settled Ultron now in a very large body was holding Thor against the stone across from her. She moved, reaching out with her hand and the fist that had been heading towards the god’s face fell.

He turned towards her,  _ “There you are.” _

“Here I am.” She stepped forward, the robots near them coming to crash in with glowing green eyes. In a flash they moved, some going up high and shooting Ultron while others crawled at him. She moved to Thor and helped up off the ground

_ “Morgenstern?” _

“I’m okay.” Why were gods so heavy?

_ “What do you got?” _

_ “Nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city.” _ She blinked, " _Th_ _ at’ll keep it from impacting the surface, if you guys can get clear.” _

_ “I ask for a solution, not an escape plan.” _

“The impact radius gets bigger every second.” She told them, seeing what Friday was putting up in her mind.

_ “We’re going to have to make a choice.”  _ Quickly it all went away and showed her an image of something flying this way, one of the traffic cameras on the edge of the city. She smiled at the sight of the large flying ship appearing from the clouds.

There was a hand on her shoulder and she went flying back into the stone again. Dakota was getting pretty tired of being tossed around like a ragdoll. In front of her Ultron wrapped his arm around Thor’s neck and she stood on shaking legs, feeling blood drip from her temple and down her face.

_ Stay clear. _ Vision said to her and she made sure to keep space, turning towards the robots outside and making them explode so the people could run. Vision flew past her and inside and when she felt more than saw the glint of metal flying past she turned around, jogging back inside.

_ “I got it.” _ Stark called,  _ “I could create a heat seal. Supercharge the spire from below.” _

She thought it over and nodded to herself, “It would work but you need more power.” She looked over at the god. “Do you think-”

“We’re out of time.” He told her and she turned her attention to her surroundings. “They’re coming for the core.” Dakota looked around as the robots came in, some standing in front of her and some flying down. She waved her hands for the ones up top to crash onto the ones crawling over stone. Her eyes glowed ever brighter as a few flew away into the sky or into other buildings while she touched a robot getting too close, having it collapse on itself.

“Little Cub.” She turned and smiled at Pietro, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Her eyes caught on Wanda. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” They took a moment, taking each other before moving to where the core was and taking space around it.

“What the drill?” Romanoff asked as she joined them and Dakota’s eyes snapped to the robot heading in her direction, waving her hand and making it self destruct.

_ “This is the drill,” _ Stark said as he pointed to the core.  _ “If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose.” _ She got that warning again and her eyes snapped to where Ultron was floating in the sky.

“Is that the best you can do?” Thor shouted and she shook her head as rows and rows of robots came running from behind him.

“You had to ask,” Rogers said.

“This is the best I can do.” Ultron said with his arms spread out. “This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. Have you seen who will win this battle my Dark Angel?” She glared at him, she liked the name but didn’t like when he said it.

“I have a good idea.” She called out, eyes glowing bright green.

“How can you possibly hope to stop me?”

_ “Well, like the old man said…”  _ Stark told him and Dakota shifted, eyes scanning the front line.  _ “Together.” _ Banner roared and the robots started running. In a flash the first ones were falling to the ground and the ones that did make it through exploded into parts. She made sure to stick near Wanda, their powers playing off one another. Wanda pushed ones up with red mist and she waved her hand for them to crash into the others or fly back into the streets. Dakota she easily had them freezing for Stark to fire at or for Wanda to tear into pieces. Her eyes flick up, raising her hand and touching the one behind Stark to make it explode then turning her head slightly for some to go crashing into stone. 

Ultron came flying overhead right towards her. He shouldn’t have emotions but she could feel the hate coming off him, his despise of her actions. His eyes glowed bright red as he reached forward. She felt metal fingers scrap against her face before he was pulled away by Vision. She froze for a moment, reaching up and feeling blood then she reacted. All at once the robots around them exploded and Wanda was at her side quickly.

“Kota?” She took in a breath and looked down at the blood, almost as red as his eyes. “Little Cub?”

“I’m okay,” she whispered and forced her eyes away from her hand. “I’ll be fine.” Wanda didn’t look convinced and once Pietro saw her he was over in a flash and fluttering over her, saying something in Sokovian about killing the robot who was probably already dead.

“We gotta move out.” Rogers said and she turned to him. “Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get into the boats. I’ll sweep for stragglers, right behind you.”

“What about the core?” Barton asked.

“I’ll protect it.” Wanda said as she moved in front of it. She looked at Barton, “It's my job.” He nodded and left with Romanoff. Wanda turned to face her and Pietro, “Get the people on the boats.”

“We’re not going to leave you here.”

“I handle this.” She proved her point by breaking a robot. “Come back for me when everyone else is off, not before.” Dakota smiled and looked at her brother,

“Come on.”

“You know I’m older than both of you.” Pietro said and she laughed. He picked her up and sped off through the streets. While he ran she looked through cameras and any other type of screen to see if anyone else was around them.

She felt another brush and her head snapped towards the sky. “Brother!” She shouted when she saw the ship and Dakota closed her eyes, the familiar whoosh of wind as the shots came closer and when it was gone she opened her eyes to find that she was next to Barton who was holding a kid.

She turned and her eyes widened at the sight of her big brother with holes in his body. “You didn’t see that coming?” He choked out and she screamed, heat wrapping around them from behind as she dropped to his side.

“Pietro,” she called and rested her hands on his face. “No, brother, no.” She leaned forward and wrapped herself around him, hearing footsteps but not moving an inch. “Please, no”

“Dakota.” She didn’t move, keeping her head against his neck as she cried and whispered to him in Sokavian. “We need to get you both on a boat.”

Rogers helped her up and she watched as he picked up her brother while Barton grabbed the young boy and followed behind them. Pietro was set carefully on the ground and she sat next to him, holding his hand tightly as tears slipped down her face. Someone sat next to her and she wiped her eyes to see Barton there.

“Miss,” she looked up to see someone with a bandage.

“No, it’s fine.” Barton said for her and the man went away. Her eyes fell back to Pietro and she laid down, resting her head on his shoulder. “It’s just...it’s just been a long day.”

Her eyes closed, “I’m so sorry brother.”

ー

Dakota looked around the facility, her eyes going to the wide windows that showed off green trees and a blue sky. It was different from Sokovia but still beautiful. Vision helped her after she got checked out at the infirmary to get a better control so that she wasn’t overwhelmed by all the technology when she walked into the room.

She reached up and rested her fingers against the scar on her cheek. The pale color contrasting against her tan skin. She was dressed in black suit with green lines along the legs and arms. Sheaths for knives were strapped around her legs, her feet tucked into black boots and her hood down to show off golden brown hair that was more brown than gold. The doors opened and she turned to look while Wanda landed on the ground next to her.

“Avengers,” Steve called to them while looking each one of them over and she smiled to herself. Fingers twitching at the order they were getting ready to get and got into stance. She would make her brother proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I remember seeing that six months pass between Age of Ultron and Civil War so I'm working on a filler for that before I get right into Civil War.


End file.
